


Day #6: I've Been Lost, I've Been Found, But I Don't Feel Down

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic, Big Brother Dean, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Day 6, Dean and Cas have an autistic daughter, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Ficmas, Ficmas Day 6, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Young Gabriel, Young Sam Winchester, its kind of sweet, she loves Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a family Christmas.  Sam has his boyfriend round.  Dean and Cas try to make it perfect for their daughter.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Sam's five-year old niece is more in love with his boyfriend than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #6: I've Been Lost, I've Been Found, But I Don't Feel Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Half The World Away by Oasis

“It’s fucking useless!” Dean shouted, pulling a tray from the oven.  The little blotches of uneven cookie dough were still as wobbly and slimy as when he’d added water to the powder.

 

Cas laughed from across the room, where he was searching through a drawer for a pack of batteries.  Seriously, though, who doesn’t buy batteries at Christmas?

 

“You’re not doing it right!” A little voice came from just by Dean’s leg, he looked down to scowl and, like a man, he stuck his tongue out too.

 

The little girl stuck hers out back and then smiled, shaking her head, like she did often.  She giggled after as her little curls came to rest round her face.  She had Mary’s blonde hair and Dean suspected that once it grew longer that it would sit the same as his mother’s but she had the same eyes as Sam, the ones that couldn’t decide how to feel.  They changed colour with every different light.

 

“Dean?  Can Gabe come round?  I know it’s Christmas but he just texted and said his dad had gone out.  Please, we have enough food.” Sam pleaded, looking up from his new phone that Dean had slaved hours for.  His eyes were hopeful, as if he already knew Dean would say yes and wouldn’t be able to resist a lonely little boy on Christmas day, just like he had been.

 

Dean glanced towards Cas, who was staring with a smile as if there was no question about it.

 

“Okay, but ask him to stop by the little shop by his house and get some batteries.”

 

Sam nodded excitedly and went to tapping away on his phone just as a disgruntled whine came from the little girl below.

 

“Daddy!” She whined, “You gots to fix it, so I can make cookies for Gabby!”

 

Dean looked questioningly at the little pink, plastic tray with scraps of dough on it before huffing and crouching down.  He looked over the machine but found nothing amiss.

 

The little pink, easy-bake oven was constructed to near perfection.

 

“It is supposed to actually cook things, right?” He asked, looking innocently at Cas, who nodded.

 

He piped up for the first time in a couple minutes, “Maybe if you switch the on switch, it’ll work?”

 

He smirked at Dean, who stared, dumbfounded, at the little switch on the side.  He could’ve sworn he flicked it.

 

“Well, Leigh, it seems that I have diagnosed the problem with your new oven.” He said, putting the back of his hand on top of it, as if feeling it’s temperature.

 

“What?” The little girl jumped excitedly and normally Dean would have told her to calm down, but he didn’t  because it was Christmas and she was allowed to be excited without having ADHD to blame.  To be quite honest, he was surprised she hadn’t gone back to the remote control helicopter that Cas was currently hunting for batteries for.

 

“It’s scared.” He says, matter-of factly, nodding his head.

 

The little girl’s eyes widened and she stared at it, like she wanted to hug it.  She looked back up at her Daddy and seemed sad.

 

“Why’s he sad?” She asked, hands lifting up to pat it but she let them rest by her hips.

 

“He’s not sad.  He’s scared, you know like you are when you meet new people?” Dean asks, pretending to put a reassuring arm around the oven but really he’s just covering up the switch.

 

Leigh sees that it’s okay to touch it now and puts her little hand against it, just as she does, Dean flicks the switch and it comes whirring to life.  The little girl jumps back removing her hand but she knows that it’s working and she smiles.

 

“Aww, see, all it needed was a little Leigh love.” Cas chirps from the other side of the room and Lee flashes her eyes to him and then remembers why he was over there.

 

“Did you get the hecilopter working?” She asks, and Sam looks up from his phone to listen.

 

The helicopter had been a present from Cas to Dean but when he’d bought it, he knew that Dean wouldn’t mind sharing.  He was a big boy.

 

“Not yet, princess.” Cas replies, sitting down on the sofa by Sam, leaning nosily over to look at what he was doing.  He was playing a game, typical.

 

“Gabe’s bringing batteries, Leigh.  Then the helicopter will work.” Sam chirps, but Leigh had already moved on to shoving the cookies in the oven, making little noises of distress as she couldn’t get the angle quite right.

 

Dean reached over to guide it in for her but she practically growled, “No, I can do it!”

 

Dean nodded, retreating his hand and looking over to his fifteen-year old brother.  It was strange to think that Sam was fifteen.  Dean had a job, was paying most of the bills and was looking after a newborn Sam when he was fifteen and yet Sam seemed too young to do all those things.  He was still the crying little boy that wished Daddy would stop being silly all the time.  Sam hadn’t known why their Dad was so upset all the time.

 

“Is Gabe staying over?” Dean asks, standing up and leaving Leigh to her baking.  He cracked his neck as he walked over to where Cas and Sam were sitting and sat down, both of them grumbling as he insisted on sitting in the middle and not bothering to ask before he crushed them.

 

Sam nodded, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye momentarily, as if silently telling him that there would be no shenanigans.  Well, maybe not loud.

 

Dean nodded back just as the doorbell rang.  And rang, and rang, and rang.

 

Sam jumped up, the constant finger on the buzzer letting it be known that it was Gabe.

 

Dean heard their muffled greetings and when they walked in, Leigh jumped up, beelining for Gabe.

 

“Gabby!” She shouted and both Dean and Cas smiled.

 

It was unusual for Leigh to be so open and confident around people outside the family and it warmed their hearts.  They watched every day as they had to force her to go to a school she hated and a school that tried their goddamned best to make it easy for her, but she just didn’t like it.  It was all new people and new people were her worst triggers but Dean remembers very well the day that she met Gabe and fell in love.  They joked that Leigh was more in love with him then Sam was but they all knew it was actually true.

 

“Hey, Leigh-bee.  You got any cool presents?” Gabe greeted her, placing a hand on the back of her head as she hugged him and then crouching down to her height to listen to her answer.

 

She nodded back and Gabe smirked his typical smirk, Dean really did like him.  He was good for Sam and made him happy.  That was all he wanted.

 

“I bet none of them are as cool as mine.” He whispers, pulling a red, shiny parcel from behind his back.

 

Dean didn’t like that he hadn’t asked if he could get her a present.  He knew that Gabe didn’t have the money to buy his daughter a present.  Come to think of it, Gabe reminded Dean of himself more than Sam did.  An allusive father that didn’t care what you did as long as it didn’t cost him and a little brother to look after, except Luci was a bit older than Sam was and was the devil in disguise.

 

Leigh’s eyes lit up and she grabbed it, ripping the paper off straight away.

 

Inside, Dean could see all sorts of things but couldn’t identify specifics until she started pulling them out with a look of awe on your face.

 

Luckily, Gabe explained every present he had gotten her, “I got you a notebook and crayons so you can do more of all those pretty drawings and practise your letters.”

 

She pulled out a piece of fluffy fabric that was a pale blue, Dean couldn’t tell what it was.

 

“I got you this so that you stop stealing mine and it’s got a face on it, see,” He picked up a corner of the square of fabric and pointed to a dark blue, embroidered face there, “and so you can take it anywhere and it’ll watch over you.”

 

Leigh nods, focusing completely on Gabe, listening to every single word.

 

“Like an Angel.” She states, leaning between the two and wrapping her arms around Gabe in the sort of hug that even Dean didn’t get sometimes.

 

“Maybe you could take it to school.” Cas says and Leigh turns, Dean expects her not to be smiling but she is, ear to ear.

 

She nods running and jumping to sit half on Dean and half on Cas, Gabe and Sam follow, squishing onto the arm chair.  It was sickeningly sweet.

  
_This Christmas is going to be the best_ , he thought, just as he started to smell burning cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Make sure to kudos and comment!
> 
> ༶･･ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ･･༶


End file.
